wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lauracea
|-| Cannon = WORK IN PROGRESS! DO NOT STEAL! Coding by PinkTiger2017! Lauracea is a female HiveWing, commonly famous for her dancing and singing skills. The sister of Andrena, Lauracea is known as a lovable, and normally happy dragon. Residing in the Jewel Hive, this HiveWing is ready to preform to keep her continent happy. Appearance Sleek. Happy, Full of positive energy. Maybe with a posture that thinks she's the best? Well done! You just described Lauracea! Her face is long, a thick jawline, Her honey yellow eyes are filled with warmth, but looking closer, sadness, covered up with bright colours. Her middle ridge is a pale pink, and her horns are a pitch obsidian, black as night. Her marks near the eyes are also dark. Her mainscales consist of a scarlet red, shining when under the spotlight on the stage. Her underbelly is the same black that rests on her horns, the over layer covering that the same peach on her middle ridge that lives on her face. Her wings have black flesh, the membranes transparent and purely white, like a polished pearl. Her body is thin, a perfect model for fitness and fitting perfectly in cloaks. Her claws are sharpened, the ends shimmering in the stage, sometimes adding designs or paint to them; it is Jewel Hive she lives in, after all. Her legs are long and slim, and her tail produces a long whip from the end, a shining, edgy end. WIP Skills When you ask for someone who can perform, sing or dance, call for Lauracea. Her dancing is phenomenal, and her singing voice is described as 'perfect' by her audience. Her social skills are on point, and she can speak to others fluently. Power Lauracea can use stingers from her wrists to sting people. Like her sister, Lauracea can resist Queen Wasp's mind control, but unlike her sister, it only works for about a minute before the Queen takes over her mind. Weaknesses Despite her great dancing and singing, Lauracea is a terrible actor. People can instantly tell she's lying through her face, voice and body expressions. Lauracea is also terribly self centered, her popularity making her beleive she is the best. Personality Lauracea is a cheerful, outgoing dragoness. She's very social, and is described as a kind woman by many. Lauracea has a personality that makes almost everyone like her. She's playful and fun, and tries to brighten anyone's day. Lauracea is perfect, her singing is angelic, her dancing is phenomenal, and Lauracea sounds like she good at literally anything. But alas, Lauracea has her flaws. She is very self centered, and thinks she is good at everything. Her past with popularity and friendship has made her believe she is so special and everyone loves her. When she is in trouble, she commonly pleads to spare her own life rather then other peoples. This comes off as her being a traitors, although she doesn't intend for that to happen. Deep down inside her, Lauracea is very emotional. Although sometimes she loves her own life, she cares for those that are close to her. Ever since Andrena moved without telling her, she became emotionally depressed and believed that being positive could cancel her sadness. This has worked temporarily, however, someone could see her flaws and shut her out. Lauracea believes that popularity is the key to sucess. She has strict beliefs, and is not a fighter. Lauracea beleives that peace is a key to a good life. However, she beleives Queen Wasp's lies, and thinks LeafWings are the enemy of her continent. |-| Modern = Appearance text Skills text Power text Weaknesses text |-| History = History Lauracea was born with her parents in the Jewel Hive. She was considered to be a star when she was born, her voice like a sweet angel. Her parents knew she was born to be special, and named her Lauracea. However, her odd colouring gave her the nickname Peach. A few years a their school, and she had an amazing singing voice, and she was adored. Although, this made some people jealous, but Lauracea brushed it off like it was nothing. Her friends always encouraged her to try dancing, and she was fabulous. Although, there was someone who wasn't a fan. A dragon called Metioche was incredibly jealous, and he was always attempting to foil what she was good at. Fortually for Lauracea, her friends were always there to back him up. Due to her luck, Lauracea believed she was perfect, and thought everyone loved her. However, everything changed when her sister was hatched. Although Lauracea loved her sister, something was always wrong. Lauracea had been extremly popular at this time, and normally hung out with friends instead of her sister. This left Andrena alone most of the time, and since Andrena had autism, Lauracea knew of her anger issues and attacks on people that talked. However, Lauracea was so busy being treated nicely, it seemed like she didn't care for her. When Andrena was able to talk, Lauracea thought she was totally fine and she didn't need help. Because of this, Lauracea started a career as a singer and a dancer. She became widely known, but Andrena was afraid for her sister not caring about her. This lead to a big fight in the hive, where Lauracea had to decide between popularity and her sister. She chose her sister, and payed attention to her, but most of the time, it didn't seem like she changed much. When Andrena left the continent, Lauracea was terribly upset, but had to hide it from her fans, fearing it would risk her reputation. Keepnig her popularity to her best, Lauracea preforms all across the contient on Pantala, but deeply fears for what happened to Andrena on Pantala. Now, Lauracea is a famous singer and dancer, a normally happy dragon, but depressed and concerned for her sister's life, despite not showing it. |-| Relationships = Relationships Family Andrena "I'm the reason she left. I loved her, but I never showed it." ~Lauracea about Andrena Being siblings, Lauracea loves Andrena. However, her popularity had left trouble showing it and giving it to her friends, causing Andrena to think she hates her. When Andrena left the continent, Lauracea believes her sister commited suicide, making her fall into a depressed state. OCs Alexandra Lauracea adores her beauty, but thinks she is just a statue and not real. However, she wishes that they could possibly interact, and passes by her a lot just to see her. Honey Hearing about Honey through some SilkWing-HiveWing relationship drama gossip, Lauracea from what she has heard thinks of her as a very nice HiveWing. She thanks her brother for telling Honey about her. But as of now, Lauracea doesn't have much of an interaction with her to make a full decision. Aphid Laurace has a mutual respect for Aphid, and thanks him for bowing down to her. She thinks Aphid would be a good friend for her, because of his friendliness. Laura likes the way Aphid helps SilkWings, saying it isn't something her tribe would normally do. Ptery Lauracea has heard of Ptery, and dislikes him for stuffing SilkWings, but also likes him for not killing them himselves, and rather waiting for them to die. Despite this.....hobby, Lauracea wishes to interact with him soon. |-| Trivia = Trivia *Lauracea is a vegan. *A lauracea is a type of bee, but a lower ranked version of an andrena bee. *Lauracea loves to use continent cursing. *She's based of Itchy's real sister. *However, Itchy's sister is a horrible singer. *Lauracea cannot draw to save her life. *Lauracea strictly avoids the poison jungle, due to all the poisonous animals. *Laurcea is hinted to be a good cooker, as she makes fabulous cookies. *She may have a connection and love for Honey Drops. *Laura supports SilkWings, but wouldn't admit it out loud. |-| Gallery = Trivia |-| Quotes = Quotes "LAALAAAA!" "CURE ME FROM THIS LOVELY SMELL OF MUSIC!" "Andrena?! You......alive?!" "Tell me, should I wear jewelry? It is the Jewel Hive, after all!" "Agh! This silk is getting in my horns." "The book is lying?! That can't be true!" "OMG, you piece of tree seeds!" "Are you seriously saying I suck? Ok, then!" "Peace is the way to be like a peach!" |-| Playlist = Playlist Saints- Echoes Clarity- Zedss Unbreakable- Faydee Just My Type- The Vamps |-| Stats = Stats Strength: ●●○○○○ Speed: ●●●●●○ Social Skills: ●●●●●● Agility: ●○○○○○ Energy: ●●●●○○ Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Content (BanderItchy)